


something beautiful

by Marvellous



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: And yet, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, apparently i cannot, because it ends up being schmoopy soft tender shit, hotel pools, uhhhh i tried to write something stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Mac could be a patient person when he wanted. For Dennis in particular, he had all the time in the world.It was easy at first, because they were both oblivious. Mac had always been in love with Dennis, from the first time he sold him weed in highschool, to buying the bar together, Dennis leaving for North Dakota, and everything in between. It was always and forever, Dennis.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i feel like people are definitely gonna get tired of me writing the same kinda shit over and over again but whatever.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.
> 
> title from 'yellow' by coldplay.

Mac could be a patient person when he wanted. For Dennis in particular, he had all the time in the world. 

It was easy at first, because they were both oblivious. Mac had always been in love with Dennis, from the first time he sold him weed in highschool, to buying the bar together, Dennis leaving for North Dakota, and everything in between. It was always and forever, Dennis.

Once he’d admitted it to himself, though, once it was so painfully obvious, like a sliver wedged under his fingernail that refused to come out, that’s when it became difficult.

Still, Mac was patient.

Mac looked at Dennis and for once in his life, he could be truthful with himself, and felt in his soul that they were meant to belong to one another. Mac finally saw it. Dennis didn’t see it. If he did, it was in small flashes, a mere shadow in his mind that he was ever so quick to push away.

That was fine. 

Mac could wait until he was ready, and if he never was, that would be fine too. 

Dennis did see, though. Dennis got tired, and his errant gazes lingered more longingly on Mac, he stopped putting on a show, and he let go. All of life’s expectations of him caved into that gaping hole and he said ‘fuck it’, and in the debris he found that dusty relentless love he had for Mac.

And oh, it was good. Things didn’t change, not really in the way that mattered, they were the same, but with...extras. Mac got to kiss Dennis? Dennis was the one wanting to hold his hand? Sleeping in the same bed, and taking showers together just because they could, they all felt like foreign privileges to Mac. Things that he’d always pondered, but never took as real possibilities. Sometimes he wondered if he was allowed to enjoy them as much as he did. A small part of him was curious if Dennis would change his mind about it all. 

They’d snuck off from the bar one night and didn’t tell the rest of the gang. Mac had decided to be spontaneous, and Dennis had obliged all too willingly. He was but a leaf and Mac was the wind. 

They blew some cash on a hotel at the other end of the city, one that was far too rich for their old-poor blood, but they were forty years old and had nothing to lose. Living their best life, being that cliche couple, making up for things they may have missed out on.

“We should go to the pool,” Dennis had suggested when they were lounging around in the king size bed that felt too soft and luxurious. Mac liked their blankets at home that were kind of scratchy and smelled a little off.

Mac had looked up at Dennis and his smile was crooked. Since giving in to one another, Mac felt more like the relaxed old man he should be becoming. Yah, he still got riled up, so did Dennis, they were both trainwrecks, after all. When it was just them, though, sometimes things were slow and easy, a glimpse of a future Mac was happy to lean into. 

“Sure,” Mac had murmured. 

Lucky for them, it was a Monday night, and the pool was devoid of human life.

The water was an icy shock at first, driving the air from Mac’s lungs in a second. 

Dennis slid into the water behind him and Mac could hear the same thing happening with the gasp that left his mouth.

“Christ, it’s fucking freezing,” Dennis latched onto Mac, slipping one of his legs between Mac’s thighs and letting his arms loop lazily around his neck, “Why’d you suggest this? We were so nice and warm in our room, man.” 

“What do you mean, you’re the one-hey,” Mac stopped short, feeling the temperature shift, and he shut his eyes, “Fuck, dude, please tell me you are not pissing on me.”

Dennis huffed, “Come on, like you didn’t as soon as you got in.”

“Um, of course I did! Not on you, though!” Mac cried, pushing Dennis off of him and sending a spray of water into his face. 

A horrified look found Dennis’ face, lasting only for a second before he was lunging after Mac and wrestling him down below the surface of the water.

Mac took a deep breath, silencing the laughter that threatened to burst out of him. His hands had a tight grip on Dennis’ forearms when he opened his eyes to see Dennis’ blue ones were still shut. Mac let the rest of his oxygen escape in bubbles and closed the watery gap between them. 

Mac could feel Dennis’ lips part against his and suddenly they were gasping above water again.

Dennis’ fingers dug into Mac’s hips as he pushed him back against the tiled sides of the pool. 

The muffled sound of a Coldplay song from the shitty pool speakers filled Mac’s water logged ear drums, the only other noise the soft gasps and kiss sounds from their mouths and the gentle lap of water.

Dennis pulled away and wrapped his legs around Mac’s waist, easy with the weightlessness of the water surrounding them. 

Mac watched Dennis’ smiling face and enjoyed the fractions of blue light dancing across his face. He didn’t wear makeup everyday anymore, and giving his skin a break made it glow in ways it hadn’t really before. The confidence he got from that was real, and Mac was glad to see it. Seeing the man he loved starting to love himself more made his heart feel full. 

“Hey, Mac?” Dennis breathed, letting their forehead against one another, his fingers running through Mac’s wet hair, nails digging into his scalp.

“Mmhmm?” Mac hummed as he leaned into the touch, content. 

Dennis pulled back a little to watch Mac’s face, expression relaxed, “This is everything I’ve ever wanted, baby boy.” 

Mac’s breath hitched.

He never really needed to worry. Dennis knew too, he’d always known as much as Mac, even if he took longer to get there. They were always on the same path, always ending with each other. 

“Me too, Den. Me too,” he assured, arms holding Dennis closer, “I love you...so much.” 

“I love you, too,” Dennis sniffed, eyes red around the edges as he rubbed at them with his palms.

“Are you okay, babe?” 

“Yah, it’s just the chlorine and shit.”

The pool was saltwater.

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it through, thanks for reading! kudos/comments always appreciated <3


End file.
